As is known in the art, a via refers to an electrical connection between layers in a radio frequency (RF) circuit which passes through the plane of one or more adjacent layers of a printed circuit board (PCB). Vias are widely used in PCB circuit designs to couple signal paths and components (collectively “circuitry”) disposed on different layers of the PCB.
A via may include a hole or opening formed in the PCB with a conductor disposed or otherwise provided in the opening to provide an electrically conductive pathway from one end of the opening to the other. For example, in PCB designs, a via electrically connects the different layers using a hole formed through the respective boards. As the vias are formed through the PCB, they can take up valuable space within the PCB. Further, the vias may be prone to leaks resulting in areas of high field density around the location of the respective via. Thus, unrestricted fields can propagate throughout the individual layers impacting a performance of the respective PCB.